The Potions Tutor
by Diggingupophelia
Summary: Lily is distracted by a certain classmate. Severus tutors her in potions. Oneshot. COMPLETE SeverusLily implied. Rating for erotic undertones.


Title: Potions Tutor

Author: diggingupophelia/sapphiretragedy

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Severus/Lily

Warnings: None

Notes: First time writing the pair. Concrit welcomed. Comments are love.

Challenge:" The way he touches you."

xxx

Lily watched him in Potions class every chance she got. His hands mesmerized her. The way he would prepare his ingredients drove her to distraction. She watched as two long pale fingers gently lowered into the wide-mouthed jar of daisy roots and gently pushed his way through the substandard roots as he captured one root between his two fingers and gently lifted it out of the jar and set it on his work station. Lily was so focused on Severus's movements that she did not hear Professor Slughorn walk up behind her. She didn't hear him clear his throat. She jumped when she felt a hand tap her shoulder lightly to get her attention. Lily knocked her cauldron and it's contents all over the floor.

"I'm sorry Professor," she said as she extracted her wand to vanish the mess. Lucky for her it was only the beginning of class and she hadn't yet added any of her ingredients to the brew.

"No worries, Miss Evans. I'm willing to forget this happened if your potion turns out perfectly, as it always does," he said as he made his rounds.

Lily flushed with embarrassment. No one else may have known what caused her to cause such a mess, but still. Lily took the jar from Severus's workstation, which was directly in front of her, and retrieved her own daisy root.

She set it down on her work counter and started to shred it as per the instructions on the board.

"You don't want to cut it that way, Evans," said Severus without looking up from his work. He was currently cubing toad liver.

Lily tossed down her knife. "You do it then, if you're so clever," she challenged him.

Severus silently finished cubing his toad liver, set his knife down, and stepped around the workstation. Lily felt him stand behind her. "Pick up your knife," he said softly. Lily did as she was told. He took her hand in his and set his free hand on her workstation to steady himself.

"Now what?" she asked.

"You learn from the master," he said arrogantly.

Lily felt her heart beating in her chest and she could hear it thump loudly in her ears. His hands were softer than she had imagined. Her own hands were calloused from her work in Potions and from using her wand so much. His hands were also exceptionally warm. She expected him to be cool to the touch. His flesh was so pale that it didn't look possible for it to hold any warmth.

" Then shouldn't Professor Slughorn be the one teaching me to do this?" she quipped.

"Make one more remark like that and I'll call him over for you. I'm sure he'd enjoy helping you out," he said caustically.

"I didn't ask you to come over here and help me. _You_ volunteered your services. Are you going to educate me on the proper method for shredding daisy roots or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Hold your knife properly," he instructed. As she did so, he clasped his soft, warm hand over hers. "Now with your free hand, hold the tip of the root down. Start cutting vertically about a centimeter from where you're holding it," he instructed as he pulled her hand down in a vertical motion, thus shredding the root.

"That's what I was doing,' she protested.

"No, you were destroying the root in your haste," he said simply. "Let's make one more pass together to be sure you've got the motions down," he said.

Lily could barely concentrate with his hands on hers. He was so gentle when he touched her, just like he was with his potions ingredients. She couldn't imagine anything coming into contact with his hands being abused. She was distracted by the feeling of his hand brushing over hers as he pulled it away.

"Go, on, give it a go," he whispered to her.

The feeling of his hot breath in her ear sent shivers down her spin. She had to pull herself together, she was in class. She took a deep breath and cut the root the way he showed her.

"You still haven't got it right," he said. Before she could protest, Severus had taken her hand in his again and repeated the process of showing her the proper method. This time, however, his free hand found support in a place closer to her own body. She was hyper aware of his presence behind her. She could smell the scent of sandalwood, soap, and boy. The last thing on her mind was the proper way to cut the sodding daisy root.

"Thank you, Severus, that was very … educational," she said quietly. She was struggling to keep her breath even. He body threatened to betray her feelings.

"You still haven't got it. I think that you're in dire need of a tutoring session," she said stepping away from her and back to his own workstation. Lily stared at him as he dipped his head back to work. He gave her a meaningful smirk as he placed his cubed toad liver into his cauldron.

"I think you're right, Severus," she said as she started to cube her own toad liver. "In fact, I think I might need some help with this," she said gesturing to the toad liver.

-Fin-


End file.
